Forbidden Love
by KlaineForeverLover07
Summary: Kurt joins the Adam's Apples, but doesn't believe he is as good as anyone else, and only is friends with his teacher. Kurt soon makes a friend, with sophomore, Jan Nicks. But what happens when Jan developes feelings for Kurt? And when She sees his friends as threats?
1. Kurt Meets Jan

**Hey guys, I thought of this a week ago and I finally got it to where I like it, well so far chapter one :)**

**If its too short hopefully the next chapters will be longer :)**

**Anyway, I hope you like this ENJOY! :D**

Kurt was excited, it was his first official day of being a member of The Adam's Apples and he had been looking forward to it all week.

However, it was also kind of nerve wrecking, after seeing Adam and the rest of the apples' performance of "Baby Got Back", he has doubted his talent in being at NYADA even more than he previously had.

He had to be at rehearsal at 11, so it was right after dance class with Rachel. He walked in and saw everyone and they were all so… unique and special; Kurt didn't think he was equally as special at all.

Adam saw Kurt walk into the auditorium and smiled brightly. "Alright, everyone, this our newest member Kurt Hummel, I'm sure you recognize him from the Winter Show case, when he did a breathtaking performance of 'Being Alive' from _'Company'_." Adam said.

Kurt blushed, Adam wouldn't stop commenting on how his perform was just remarkable, which it was in fact, but Kurt sometimes doubted it to be his best performance.

"Alright, Kurt, we are working on the chorography for 'Baby Got Back', so go stand with the group and try your best to follow along; we have Regionals in a month." Adam said and Kurt nodded.

He got on stage with the rest of the other members and the music started and the practiced the moves for a while until they went through the song, maybe ten times.

Kurt tried his hard to learn and get the steps perfect, and in fairness he was picking them up exceptionally well, but did struggle on some of the moves.

Adam then called for a brief break and everyone was clearly relieved. "Kurt, can I talk to you?" Adam asked and Kurt nodded, and walked over to Adam nervous. He knew he wasn't that great of a dancer, but he was trying his hardest.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm the best dancer, but I'm trying. I told my ex- boyfriend was more of a dancer." Kurt said, but Adam didn't quite get what Kurt was going on about.

"No, I was actually quite surprised, you're picking up the moves pretty quickly, and considering its your first day, it's really impressive." Adam said and Kurt smiled again.

Adam was a much better teacher than Mr. Shue was, he'd always criticize his dancing, if it wasn't perfect. Not that he didn't love Will, but Adam made him feel more confident in everything he did.

"But it also seems that you're getting confused, and if you are I was going to see if I can help you out with that." Adam added and Kurt nodded. "Well, there are some of the steps did confuse me." Kurt admitted.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do." Adam said and Kurt went to go get some water. By the time he returned, he saw Adam talking to another girl. Kurt was hoping he wasn't the only one struggling.

"Okay, everyone, back to work." Adam said and they did. The music started and everyone started dancing. "Hey." One girl whispered to Kurt. She was the one who was speaking to Adam.

"Hi, did I step on you or something?" Kurt asked, worried that he did. He hated messing up and making a fool of himself.

"No, you're doing great. Adam just asked me to help you since it's your first day and some of the moves confuse you." She said and Kurt nodded. "Oh, okay." Kurt said.

"My name's Jamie, but some people call me Jan. I'm a sophomore." She told him and he smiled. "Nice to meet you. I'm a freshman, and my name is Kurt, and people call me… Kurt." He told her and she laughed.

"You're funny, anyway, class is over in 10 minutes, I could help you after we're done. Adam said, I can use it anytime I want, especially if I'm helping you." Jamie told him and Kurt nodded. "That'd be great."

They continued to dance for the next ten minutes, which gave them time to run through the song about 3 more times. Jamie helped Kurt when he made a simple mistake with the moves he already knew.

Kurt really liked that she helped him and didn't get annoyed. Back in Ohio, he didn't really want to ask for much help because after a while, they'd get annoyed.

He knew from experience, Rachel and Mike got annoyed with him not getting it and making mistakes, so did Will at times. So most of the time he relied on Blaine.

Kurt really liked how Jamie was, he just met her, it was like instant friendship. It was like he was with Mercedes back in his sophomore year. Kurt thought it made sense since she was one to begin with.

Kurt also liked how Adam liked him and encouraged him. He didn't make him un-intentily small and not as good as the others like Mr. Shue did at times. He didn't mean it, but he managed to do so sometimes. And Adam made sure he didn't.

Kurt was started to really like NYADA and being in the Adam's apple, this was going to be exciting. And he was hoping this was the start of a few good new friendships.

**What did you guys think? This is only the beginning, you will learn more about Jamie in the next chapter.**

**Jamie "Jan", is my new OC character by the way, she is like Ally, but different. :) I hope you like her as you begin to get to know her.**

**And I'll to get next chapter up this weekend, I won't be able to update tomorrow, because I have an English project due Friday and I have barley begun it. :(**

**If any of you have read 'To Kill A Mockingbird', well yeah, we already have to read the book and take the test, why do we have to do a project on it? **

**And we basically have to pick a character from the book to be, what is this? Drama class? …lol! ;)**

**Anyway, I hope you're liking the story, I will be including Rachel and possibly Brody in a later chapter. And I'm thinking of doing a chapter for the wedding.**

**Anyway, I just love this because I have some chapters figured out, and you may PM me or review if you have any ideas for what you might want to see. ;)**

**Anyway, I'm also starting some more stories… (What's wrong with me? The ideas keep coming!) and updating, that hopefully should be coming up soon ;)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this :) Please, Favorite, Follow, and Review :)**


	2. Jan's Backround

**Hey, here's next chapter, I hope you like it :)**

**You get to learn more about Jamie here, and I really like how this is turning out so far. Kurt needs a friend like her :)**

**Anyway, enjoy :)**

When rehearsal was over for Adam's Apples, Adam and his apples left the auditorium. Except for Jamie and Kurt of course.

Jamie kept her promise to help Kurt privately with the moves that he was still confused on. "Okay, the steps are very simple." Jamie said as she started the music.

"All you really do is turn around and…" She continued, but Kurt interjected. "Shake my ass and sell sex?" Kurt asked, finishing the sentence for her.

"Actually, I was thinking more of wobbling thing with the butt, but call it what you like." Jamie answered and Kurt laughed, but then frowned.

Jamie noticed and wondered what was bothering him, she assumed he probably was getting frustrated with the moves. "What's wrong? Do you want me to show you?" Jamie asked.

Kurt shook his head. "No, I know the moves, but I d- don't want to do it." Kurt said and Jamie was at that moment confused. But then realized what Kurt meant.

"Let me guess, you don't think you belong here, everyone else is better than you, you are doubting yourself more than ever, and you don't really feel comfortable with yourself, so you won't want to shake your butt on stage in front of people?" Jamie asked.

Kurt's eyes widened, she had gotten it exactly right, but was surprised how she knew. "Yeah, how did you know?" Kurt asked. "Been there." Jamie said.

"What? No, you haven't. You're too talented, you're like the complete opposite of me." Kurt said. "Trust me, I felt that way about myself last year when I first started going here." Jamie told him.

"I thought I sucked so bad. Especially since I was so different from everybody else." She added and Kurt didn't know how she was different.

"How? You look like some of the popular girls from my school, only nicer." Kurt said and she smiled.

"Thanks, but I don't really fit in with most girls, I mean, I'm more of a tomboy, but I like clothes. And I'm one of the best dancers at this school, so everyone assumed I was a slut, even though I still thought I sucked." Jamie said.

"And I'm the only one at this school who has had an illness and survived it. I was diagnosed with lung cancer when I was eleven." Jamie added.

"Are you serious?" Kurt asked and Jamie nodded. "I got over it when I was fifteen. I had to do a lot just to get over it, they said I wasn't going to make it past age twelve, let alone making it to fifteen and it disappearing." Jamie said.

"What made it go away?" Kurt asked. "Lung transplant. We waited years for a new lung and when I finally got it, I was able to live a normal life again." She said.

"Well, I've never had anything, but my dad has prostate cancer." Kurt said and he saw the sorrow in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, he is going to be okay?" Jamie asked and Kurt nodded. "Cure rate is 100%." Kurt said and she smiled.

"Thank god, so anything else I need to k now about you?" Kurt asked. "Well, I used to have stage fright, I'm terrified of public speaking, I hate Victor/ Victoria, and I know for certain I belong here, like you." Jamie told him. "What about you?"

"I'm terrified of needles, my mom died when I was nine, I live my dad, step mother, step brother, and adopted sister, I've been in Glee, I hate my dancing, My junior year felt like killing myself." Kurt said.

"And frankly, I sometimes hating being here, because people say I do all the wrong things." He added.

"Join the club, but trust me, don't listen to your friends, and Adam. And believe in yourself. You wouldn't be here if you weren't good." Jamie told him and he smiled.

"True." Kurt said and they smiled. "Thanks Jamie."

"Uh, I told you, people call me Jan." Jamie said, she obviously didn't like her real name. "Why? I mean why don't you like Jamie? And why Jan?" Kurt asked.

Jamie sighed, "First of all, I just don't like the name Jamie that well, it's like my friend's sister, she goes by Allie, but her real name is Alexandra, which she hates." Jamie answered.

Kurt nodded. "Oh, well my sister's name is Ally, but her full name is Alison. She doesn't really care for it either." Kurt said.

"And I like the name Jan, and I think the only other option would be to go by Jam, but that is basically calling me jelly, and what if I don't want to give a man some of it?" Jamie said and Kurt laughed.

"True, and that was very… true." Kurt said. "I think I can do the dance moves, I should do it, it can help us at Regionals."

"Okay, so what class do you have next?" Jamie asked Kurt. "Uh, Pitch Artists 101." Kurt answered and Jamie smiled brightly.

"Me too, let's go." Jamie said and they did. They then left the auditorium and went to class together, this was a start of a great friendship.

**What did you guys think? I liked it, and I hope you liked how my character **

**Jamie 'Jan' Nicks is turning out. ;)**

**She showed my friend the basic plot of this story and she loved it, and she doesn't like much… Not Kidding!**

**Anyway, next chapter I don't really know yet, but I'll come up with something, I have something for it, but I won't give away too many spoilers! **

**Sorry, you'll have to wait to find out what happens! I know, I'm terrible, but I can't sorry, you can ask me personally about me story and what's coming up, by PMing me…**

**But otherwise, you'll have to wait and see, I will probably bring Blaine in later and Rachel might be coming soon… :) **

**Anyway, I'm glad I finished this, I'm so worked up because last night I was up late finishing a project… and to top that off, I had to give a presentation!**

**And like Jamie, ugh… speaking orally in public and I do NOT mix! :( Luckily I survived, but I nearly died form it, a lot of people in my class did lol.**

**Oh, by the way, I'll probably be using Jan as the name in the story instead of Jamie soon enough, just to let you know. :)**

**And I've made a cover art for this story, it's on Tumblr, here's the link and you can check it out! **** image/43770981916**

**Anyway, Please, Favorite, Follow and Review! Thank you! :D**


	3. Jan's Thoughts On Kurt

Kurt and Jan went to class and they had fun. They basically whispered to each other whole time because the teacher wouldn't shut up.

After class, Jan and Kurt had a free period so they could probably work on Adam's Apples stuff. "Hey Kurt." Jan said, catching up to him.

"Oh, hey Jan." Kurt greeted and Jan smiled when she heard him call her that instead of Jamie. "You called me Jan." Jan said.

"Yeah, I'm really like that nickname. It suites you." Kurt said and Jan laughed. "Thanks, do you wanna work on some Adam's Apples stuff?" Jan asked.

"Yeah. Sure. I'd love to." Kurt answered and Jan followed him to the auditorium, with a smile on he face.

"_Yeah. I know what you're thinking. And yes it's true, I've been lovestruck. I've fallen in love with Kurt Hummel." _Jan narrated in her thoughts.

"_But how can you not? His eyes are beautiful, he has a great smile and attitude. His performing capability is exceptional and don't even get me started on his hot body and ass." _Jan continued, starting at the back side of Kurt.

"_Kurt and I have become best friends in one day and soon enough I'll have to make him my boyfriend. And if theres one thing I know about true love, it's the chemistry between me and Kurt. And luckily for me nobody stands in my way."_ Jan finished.

"So what should we work on?" Kurt asked. _"Kissing."_ Jan thought, but that was her in her daydreaming world. "What?" She asked him, she didn't really hear what Kurt said.

"What should we work on?" Kurt repeated. "Uh, well, I heard Adam's going to pick two people to duet at regional's." Jan told him.

"Really?" Kurt asked, really hoping she wasn't lying. He hadn't sang a duet at regional's since he was in the Warblers and that was only because he got together with Blaine and he wanted to do something romantic with him.

"Yes. I was hoping maybe we could team up and maybe do it together." Jan said. She wanted nothing more, but to sing with Kurt. To her that was one of the next steps to getting Kurt to be her man.

"Yeah. Of course, I'd love to." Kurt agreed and Jan smiled. "Okay, and since you're the freshman, I think it's fair to let you choose the song." Jan said and then it was Kurt's turn to smile.

"Uh, maybe we could do Lady Gaga? Please don't judge me." Kurt said.

"Why would I do that? I love Lady Gaga. However, over the years in this group, Adam has basically had us do every popular Lady Gaga number know." Jan stated and Kurt nodded.

"Uh, there is this other song I've been dying to sing." Kurt said and Jan wanted to know what it was. "What is that?" Jan asked.

"Titanium by David Guetta." Kurt said, hoping she'd like that choice and lucky for Kurt she smiled. "I love that song, nobody has ever sung that yet. Lets do it." Jan said and Kurt agreed with that.

Kurt and Jan then started to practice "Titanium". They sounded amazing, and then by the time their free period was over. They were walking out when they ran into Adam. "Well that duet was brilliant!" Adam complimented.

"Thanks. It was Jan's idea." Kurt said and Jan smiled. "Would you two do this as our duet at regional's?" Adam asked and both Kurt and Jan nodded. "Great. Now remember rehearsal tonight at 8 and we'll introduce you guys as our duet." Adam said and left them.

Kurt and Jan were happy, once Adam left them, Kurt and Jan sprung into a hug. Which, Jan really loved. She loved it so much, it was like how Kurt used to hug Blaine before they broke up.

However it only last a couple of seconds before Kurt ended it. "Okay, we got make the duet perfect." Kurt said, not wanting to mess his chance up.

"Kurt, we're going to be fine. You are perfect and so am I." Jan said complimenting both Kurt and herself. Kurt rolled her eyes, when she said that about herself.

But he agreed with her. He was flattered of how good she thought he was. "Anyway, I gotta go to dance class, I'll see you later Jan." Kurt said and then left.

"Okay. Bye Kurt." Jan said and then made her way to the next class. _"Oh Kurt Hummel, how can I make you mine? I'm surprised more girls don't talk to you or want some. You are the hottest man I've seen here." _Jan thought and just couldn't wait for Adam's Apples rehearsal.

That was the time when she got to spend her time with Kurt. And now they'd be singing together. It was going to be a great rehearsal.

**Yes, we are just going to call her Jan :) I love the name Jan :)**

**And yes, of course Jan is in love with Kurt! How could you not? I mean look at him! Lol :D**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this my readers! **

**Expect a little jealousy for Jan later along with her getting in Adam's face. And probably Rachel. **

**And we will probably see Adam turning on Jan because he realizes how she feels about Kurt. And with Adam liking Kurt too, yeah a little love battle! Lol**

**Pleas tell me what you think in the reviews! Please and Thank you :D**

**Please Favorite, Follow, and Review :)**


	4. Kurt & Jan Are Titanium

Jan had been looking forward to Adam's rehearsal all day. Anytime she had with Kurt were the times she was happy. She had never had been so interested in a guy as much as she was interested in Kurt.

She was in love, even though most people knew it was obvious that Kurt was gay, but for Jan it wasn't. She didn't even know, it wasn't going to be good once she found out.

Around 7:50 pm, Kurt showed up and Jan was waiting for him. "Jan!" Kurt called when he noticed her at the door. "Hey Kurt. Are you ready to show Adam and the rest of these apples we got regionals won?" Jan asked and he nodded and then looked down slightly, which she noticed.

"Are you nervous?" Jan asked and Kurt shrugged a little. "A little, sorry, it's just, I haven't sang in front of anyone since the Winter Showcase and that was only in front of my roommate, her boyfriend and a bunch of adults." Kurt said.

"Kurt Hummel, listen to me! You are amazing! One of a kind. The last time you sang got you in here!" Jan encouraged. "It was my second and last chance." Kurt said, putting himself down but Jan wasn't going to let him. "Yes, but how many people get a second chance like that and get in?" Jan questioned and the answer that was Kurt. He was the only one that happened to.

"Okay I get it!" Kurt said, but Jan wasn't finished yet. "Kurt, you and I are going to kill this song today and then we going to do it at Regionals." Jan said and Kurt smiled. "Okay." He said and she smiled back.

They both then enter the auditorium. They sat down for about five minutes and then Adam came into the room.

"Alright, well, we are going to Jan and Kurt perform a song for us. See if its good enough for regionals." Adam said and then Kurt and Jan both got up and took the stage. They stood in front of the microphones and waited for the music to start playing.

Kurt sang the first verse and then Jan joined him for Chorus and then sang a little softer in the 2nd verse with Kurt. Then repeated the chorus. Then Jan got her solo for the third verse. Then Kurt joined back in for the final chorus and when they finished, everyone clapped.

"Okay, every nice you two. Only one comment." Adam said and that's when Kurt was curious. Adam probably wanted to comment on his confidence or something, but it actually was for Jan.

"Jan, I don't think you're right for the 3rd verse." Adam said and Jan was angrily confused. "Excuse me?" Jan asked. "I think maybe Kurt should take the solo instead." He added.

"But that's my only solo!" Jan pointed out, Adam was basically making it so Kurt sang the whole sang and she was back- up for him. "Well, Kurt just seemed a little more confident than you did and I don't think that'd be good for regionals." Adam said.

Kurt found that odd since he was the doubtful one and Jan was amazing with that solo, he thought it was the best part of the song and wasn't going to take that away from Jan. She sounded amazing. "Why are you doing this to me, Adam?" Jan asked, and Adam acted like he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Ever since I joined last year, you always put me in the backround and have never given me a solo." Jan said. "I'll give to you when you deserve it." Adam said, but she did. "And now Kurt is the one who deserves it."

"Last year we did a group number and everyone in the club got a solo part except for me who harmonized in the backround, softly." Jan pointed out and then Kurt was shocked. He couldn't believe Adam would do that.

"You are a great harmonizer." Adam said and even Kurt found that comment ridiqulous. "Adam, may I say something?" Kurt asked and that's when Jan smiled and so did Adam. "Yes Kurt, tell Jan what you think." Adam said.

Jan frowned, starting doubt herself. "She was better than me." Kurt said and Jan looked up, couldn't believe she heard that. _Did I not just give you a pep talk outside?_ Jan thought.

"Jan was incredible in that solo and I think that you're kind of picking on her." Kurt said, giving honest opinion, but Adam thought he was just defending her because of their partnership and friendship.

"Kurt, I know she's your friend, but tell her the truth." Adam insisted, but he already was. "She was amazing!" Kurt said and then took Jan's hand, which made her blush a little. Luckily Kurt didn't notice.

"Okay. I'll make this a contender. I just don't know. We have a month to pick our set list anyway. We'll do three numbers so I'll decide in a week or two." Adam said and both Kurt and Jan got off the stage, sadly.

Once rehearsal was over Jan and Kurt stayed back for a minute to talk. "Thanks for sticking up for me." Jan thanked Kurt. "Is true? What you said?" Kurt asked and Jan nodded. "Yeah. But he has his reasons. I guess I'm not good enough." Jan said as her eyes started to water and a tear escaped her eye.

"Hey now." Kurt said, not wanting her to be upset or to believe she wasn't good enough. He then wiped the tear. "You were perfect during that song, if Adam can't see it. Then its his loss!" Kurt said and she smiled.

_I love you. _Jan thought. "Thanks." Jan said as Kurt pulled her in for a hug. "Well, I got to get home. My roommate's waiting for me probably." Kurt said and then left.

Jan was about to leave when she saw Adam and decided to give him a piece of her mind. _Adam Crawford, you messed with the wrong girl tonight!_ Jan thought.

"Adam! What the hell is wrong with you?" Jan asked Adam, demanding an answer. "What?" Adam asked, and Jan rolled her eyes. "Why do you find as such a threat?" Jan asked.

"Well first last year I kept you in the background mostly because the kids were threatened by you and because you're the best dancer." Adam said.

"Well, why are you doing it now?" Jan asked. "And why are you always eyeing Kurt? And smiling at him?" Adam was afraid she had caught on about his crush on Kurt. "What? I don't! Does he talk about me?" Adam lied.

"You like him?" Jan asked and Adam nodded. "Please. Him liking you, I find that funny! He'd never be interested." Jan said and then was about to walk away. "Why do you say that?" Adam asked, but she just walked out. Leaving Adam to wonder many things.

**What did you think? I know, Jan seems kind of bitchy her, but come on! Adam is not giving her a chance! **

**Maybe he knows her little secret like she knows his? Maybe? **

**Anyway, next chapter will feature Rachel! Jan and Rachel are NOT going to get off on the right foot at all! ;)**

**Hope you liked this!**

**Please Favorite, Follow, And Review! :)**


	5. Jan Meets Rachel

Jan walked out of the auditorium, trying to catch up with Kurt, however he wasn't there. He must have already left the building. So, Jan continued to walk and then saw Kurt talking to this girl.

Jan then got this angry feeling and assumed that she was his girlfriend, still unaware that Kurt is gay. Kurt talked to her for a few more moments and then left her side. Then Jan stormed up to the other girl.

"Hey!" Jan yelled and the girl turned to her, revealing that it was only Rachel. "What?" She asked. "Who are you?" Kurt had only known Jan for a week or so, but he talked about her to Rachel multiple times. Rachel just never bothered to listen.

"Were you talking to Kurt Hummel?" Jan asked, thinking that Rachel was a girl interested, which made her very mad. "Yeah. Why is it any of your business?" Rachel questioned.

"Well, I know for one thing, if you think of scoring a date with him then you're out of your mind." Jan said and Rachel's eyes widened. "What?" Rachel asked. "You heard me. Stay away from him!" Jan demanded.

"Now lets get something straight, you don't tell me what to do. I'm going to give you a free pass. It's obvious you're new because you don't respect me and that is the duty of the rest of the freshman when one of their own is the winner of the showcase." Rachel said. Then Jan realized who she was talking to.

"Oh… you're Rachel Berry, aren't you?" Jan asked and Rachel nodded. "I guess you are familiar with me." Rachel said and Jan rolled her eyes. "Yes and lets get another thing straight. I'm a sophomore and much more talented than you. So is Kurt." Jan said.

"Whatever, and please when we were sophomores, I beat him on a diva off for 'Defying Gravity'" Rachel added. "You went to high school together? Trying to win back an old boyfriend?" Jan questioned.

Rachel's eyes widened again. She realized that Jan didn't know that Kurt was gay. "No. You know Kurt's gay, right?" Rachel asked and Jan gave a confused look. "What? Yeah, right! He's straight." Jan said.

"How could you not know that?" Rachel asked. "I mean have you seen his clothes? Heard him sing or talk? Or even ask what his interests are?" Rachel asked. "I mean his whole personality screams gay!" She didn't mean it the way it sounded, however Jan didn't like how she talked about her best friend.

"Shut up! He's not gay and that is very offensive. But I do believe you are not interested in him if you talk about him like that." Jan said, and she wasn't wrong. "Yeah, that came out wrong." Rachel admitted. "Anyway, he is gay. How do you even know Kurt? Who are you?" Rachel asked.

"I'm his best friend, Jan." Jan told her and then Rachel realized who she was talking to. "Oh, you're the one he talks about." It turns out that she did listen to Kurt when he talked about Jan. "But, let's get something straight, I'm his best friend. We have been since last year. He's known you for… a week now?" Rachel questioned.

Rachel wasn't entirely wrong. Kurt hasn't known Jan very long, however they had become more friends and Kurt felt happier when he was with Jan. "Yes, but its obvious Kurt and I have chemistry. We connected instantly when we met during an Adam's Apples rehearsal. His first to be exact." Jan told her. "And trust me, soon enough we will be together and the most poplar couple at this school. He's way too sexy to stay single too long."

Rachel couldn't believe what she just heard. _Did she just call Kurt 'sexy'? _Rachel thought to herself and of course Jan did. What's a crush if you don't think the one you're crushing on is sexy? "Sexy? I don't think that's the exact word to describe Kurt Hummel." Rachel said. "I have a different word in mind."

"Perfect?" Jan asked. That sounded like a term that Blaine would use to describe Kurt; she knew nothing about Blaine yet. "Different." Rachel said, trying to find the right word. "Excuse me, but Kurt is perfect. He is the sweetest, most special, and most talented person I have ever met. He is the cutest and the definitely the best student NYADA has ever had, not including me." Jan said.

Rachel felt offended. "I'll leave to imagine being with Kurt because it will only happen in your mind. He's gay and please, you no better than anyone in this school. I'm sure you have barley any talent and you had to bribe your way in here." Rachel said, harshly.

"Anyway, I got to go Jamie." Rachel said and then Jan got angered, never wanting to be called that name. "And yes, I know your full name." Rachel said and then left Jan alone. "God! I hate that name." Jan said aloud and then started to walk again, leaving NYADA.

_Kurt Hummel is perfection and is one of the only people here with a real heart. _Jan thought to herself._ If he knows that Rachel Berry chick then I feel very sorry for him because from what I can gather she's probably a terrible friend, especially the way she speaks to him._

Jan surely loved Kurt and couldn't wait to see him tomorrow during rehearsal. Tomorrow was also when they pick people for solos and we decide the set list for regionals. She had great ideas, hopefully Adam would agree to them. _Kurt Hummel, you will be mine soon and I hope that when we walk down the halls together that Rachel and everyone else see you the way I see you._ Jan thought as she exited NYADA.

**What did you guys thinks? I know only one scene, but how did you like the Rachel/ Jan interaction?**

**I thought it was good and I'm looking forward to next chapter, things don't look good for Jan soon. Everyone seems to turn against her. Except Kurt, but that could change.**

**He might have to make a decision that involves the choices of taking the side of Jan or Rachel. Or maybe Adam. Who will he choose and who will it be? You'll see, anyway, I hope you liked this?**

**There will be something special I'm working on that will be a part in this story. There will be a play production put on. But its nothing anybody has heard, it's a parody of a very famous Play/ Movie/ Story.**

**If you figure it out, message me or leave it reviews and I'll tell you if it's right or not. ;)**

**Whatever it is, the parody is written by Jan and it will be put on. Try and figure out what it's based on, I think it goes with the theme a little bit here ;)**

**Anyway, please Favorite, Follow, and Review! :D It makes me smile to see them and gives me the energy to write more for you guys!**

**Also my roleplay is open to anybody on Tumblr. The link is on my profile and it's easy to audition. Check it out! I'm playing Jan, Kurt, and Marley: D Come be another character! Anyway, I'll shut up now! Hope you enjoyed this!**

**Remember to review! :)**


	6. Jan Vs Adam

Jan walked into the auditorium. She spotted Kurt instantly, talking to someone. She walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder,

He turned around and smiled when he saw that it was Jan. Jan frowned when she saw that he was talking to Rachel. _What is that doing here?_ "Jan, have you met Rachel?" Kurt asked and Rachel gave her an angry look. "What's she doing here? This is for people who actually are in Adam's Apples and don't try to stop people from joining." Jan said.

"Actually I am an Adam's Apple." Rachel said and Jan's eyes widened. "What?" She asked, hoping she was mistaken. "It's true that I tried to convince Kurt not to join, but honestly. He convinced me to join and I'm sure this will be as much as fun as in High School." Rachel said and Jan rolled her eyes.

"So you two are friends?" Jan asked Kurt, hoping it was nothing more. "Actually she's my roommate. One of my best friends from High School." Kurt told her and there was some relief, but also more tension. Jan didn't like her at all. It was Rachel Berry, she was the most popular girl in the school, and she also didn't get off to the right start with her yesterday. And sure enough, knowing how she was, she was competition for everything.

Solos, Kurt's affections, and so much more that was yet to come. But luckily she just joined so Adam couldn't give it to her. No one else this time auditioned for the solo besides Jan, so it was hers. Jan and Kurt were the obvious favorites for the duets.

Then Adam came in. "Alright, everyone, I'd like to introduce you to our new member, Rachel Berry. And being the first ever freshman to win the Winter Showcase, having her will give us a great advantage at Regionals." Adam said, everyone gave some applause. Except Jan.

"Okay, now I have decided what we will be doing for Regionals." Adam said and Jan got really excited. "For our duet, we have Kurt and Jan doing Heart Attack." Adam said and they all applauded for them as Kurt and Jan exchanged looks. Jan was happy and Kurt was too; probably not as much as Jan was though.

"And you all know our group number. And for our solo." Adam said. Most of the people glanced at Jan, she was the obvious pick for the solo. "It's 'As Long As You're There' be Charice." Adam said.

"Jan." Adam said and Jan looked up at him. "I was thinking, since you have the duet, you could give the solo the Rachel. We might as well give her something to do at Regionals." Adam said and Jan frowned. She couldn't believed this was happened. Just when she was going to get a solo, _snap!_ Something takes it away from her.

"No!" She exclaimed. "I'm the only one who auditioned. I worked my ass off for this and I'm not giving it up to someone who just walked in here a few minutes ago!" Jan protested.

"Jan, stop being irrational!" Adam said and Jan scoffed. "I never have gotten a solo. Last year, you'd take the solos without giving me a second look. This time you obviously had no choice, but now that Ms. Perfect Berry showed up, it's the perfect excuse for you not to let me shine. I deserve it!" Jan yelled.

"You have the duet with Kurt. I mean we can't single her out because she's the newbie. We are certainly not going to push her to the background." Adam said and Jan was really getting annoyed. "You had no problem doing with me." Jan added and everyone thought a 'cat flight' was getting started.

"Jan. This is completely different." Adam said. "Yeah it is. I'm just a girl from Vermont who has nothing, and is pushed around by everyone. And She is a girl from Ohio who is everything this school knows and loves." Jan said. "And when Kurt got here, you instantly told me to help him out. I had no problem with it. I'd do it, but you said I have to." She said.

"I'm glad you did. Kurt's my best friend and I'm glad for doing a duet, but I want the solo I deserve." Jan said.

"Fine! We'll have everyone decide who they think should get the solo. We'll do it privately." Adam said and everyone started chattering for a moment. "Jan." Kurt said and Jan faced him.

"I never saw you like that." Kurt said. "I'm tired of getting pushed around my entire life. By everyone." Jan said.

"Come on, I'm sure…" Kurt said, but Jan cut him off. "Yeah. My mom who doesn't understand me, and forbids me to do anything, including change my name. And my sisters always get me in trouble. I had to do everything myself." Jan said.

"How so?" Kurt asked. "Get five jobs back home. Work my ass off at performing and school so I'd graduate top of my class and be able to graduate and get in NYADA. And I used the money to pay for my tiny cardboard apartment." Jan said. "My mom paid for my sister's college and everything. But me, I relied on scholarships and my earnings to help me make it." She told him.

"Wow." Kurt said. "Yeah. And I'm not getting pushed around here. Especially not by Adam Crawford or Rachel Berry because she's a diva or a great performer and nobody wants to get in her way." Jan said and Kurt laughed.

"She's annoying and a diva. I'll give you that." Kurt said and Jan laughed. "How do you live with her?" Jan asked.

"She grows on you after spending years with her in high school and planning life in New York together for the past year." Kurt said and Jan nodded. "So do you think, Adam will give you the solo?" Kurt asked.

"Here's a question for you, Kurt Hummel." Jan said. "What?" He asked. "Are you voting for me?" She asked him and he smiled. "Don't tell Rachel." Kurt whispered and Jan laughed.

**Sorry its short. But I'm sick so my brain can't really function much today, but at least I can update!**

**And Jan is getting a little mad. Who do you think will get the solo? Jan or Rachel? What do you think of Kurt & Jan's growing relationship? Will we learn more about Jan's past and her family? Why is Adam doing what he is to Jan and only Jan? Why is Rachel suddenly joining the Adam's Apples?**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!**

**Please Review!**


	7. Jan Surrenders

Jan walked down the halls of NYADA, she was headed to the auditorium. Maybe Adam has already made up his mind about giving the solo to Jan during Regionals. Rachel approached her. "Okay, its simple. I don't like you and you don't like me." Rachel said and Jan smiled.

"Oh little Ms. Berry knows something. Shocker! Don't you have a class to get to? Or maybe an appointment with Mr. Weston?" Jan asked as she tried to walk away, but Rachel was confused. "What the hell are you talking about? Are you stalking my boyfriend now?" Rachel asked and Jan chuckled.

"First, I'm not a stalker. Second, I've known Brody since he was a Sophomore and he isn't anything you want to attach to. He is a donkey face, let alone he is just playing you like a broken flute." Jan said and Rachel rolled her eyes. "Please. Brody is sweet. And he'd never cheat." Rachel said.

"Oh. You must be the real thing. You're not one of his clients, are you?" Jan asked and Rachel shook her head. "I'm so sorry, sweetie. But honestly, the Ohio husky you dated, I'd call him because Plastic man isn't anyone you want to be with. At least be known as his girlfriend." Jan said.

"What the hell are you talking about Brady Bunch?" Rachel asked and Jan sighed. "Never mind. I'm sure he'll tell you when you finally do it. But when you do, I suggest you bring a few hundreds. Just in case he forgets you are his girlfriend." Jan said and Rachel was really mad at that comment.

"You think he is a prostitute?" Rachel asked Jan and she smiled. "Not think. Know. Berry, I've been around longer. I know things." Jan said and Rachel scoffed.

"Please, you couldn't be am I listening to the stalker? I mean, no wonder nobody likes you." Rachel said. "What the hell are you talking about?" Jan asked.

"I know you like Kurt." Rachel said and Jan shrugged. She couldn't hide the fact that she liked him. "Yes, but its not like he would be in to you. You're annoying, and just plain rude. And by telling him doing things he likes, would get him no where, is kind of low." Jan said.

"And what makes you think he'd be into you?" Rachel asked, hiding the fact that he is gay. From her still. She didn't get why Jan didn't see it. It was like she was both blind and deaf, but she wouldn't say that to her face.

"Easy, I'm hot, I'm talented, people actually don't cringe when I talk, I'm not as much as a diva as you are, and Oh! I'm his best friend and I've been nothing but nice to him and encouraging for months. He likes me obviously." Jan said and Rachel scoffed.

"Please. The only reason someone would be into you was if they met you off the internet or if they had no chance of getting someone else. You're nothing!" Rachel said and Jan frowned.

"I wonder why you hated the cheerleaders back in Ohio. I just wonder why you weren't one of them." Jan said and walked away. She wouldn't cry. No. She was too strong and she wasn't going to let her put her down. It wasn't like she had anything. She wasn't getting the solo.

* * *

Rachel and Jan were called to talk to Adam during rehearsal that afternoon. "Okay, after talking with some others, I've come to a decision of the solo." Adam said and Jan was smiling as Rachel glared at her, evilly. "Well?" Rachel asked, hoping she would get more than anything. She needed it. To destory the bitch next to her.

"Rachel. You got the solo. Jan I'm sorry." Adam said and Jan frowned and Rachel smiled. "What the hell?" Jan said and Adam faced her. "More people think with Rachel soloing, that we have a better chance of winning." Adam said. "You still have the duet with Kurt and..." Adam tried to say, but Rachel cut in.

"Are you sure? I mean, Kurt and I have great voices together and we actually have experience. Are sure you want to trust her with it? I mean she's isn't as good as most performers are." Rachel said.

_Now you're trying to take everything away from me. But I really don't care anymore. If Adam didn't think I was good enough to win Regionals, Why should anyone? Why should she? Why should Kurt?_ Jan thought. "It's fine. She can have it. I wouldn't want to cost us the competitions." Jan said and started to walk away.

"Jan..." Adam tried to say, but Rachel stopped him. "Great! So, we'll move her to the background and I get the solo and duet." Rachel said and they both walked off the stage and back to the others. Kurt cornered them. "Well?" Kurt asked, facing Jan. Then Rachel spoke.

"I got the solo. And the duet with you." Rachel said and Kurt hugged her and Jan watched as he hugged her. He looked happy. _Does he like her more than me? I guess he does._Jan thought and started to walk away.

"Wait. Jan's duet?" Kurt said and then noticed Jan was gone. "Jan?" He asked and Rachel rolled her eyes. "Please. She had no chance to begin with. She doesn't have what it takes." Rachel said, but Kurt didn't like it. Jan was his friend.

"Rachel!" Kurt said and she gave him a look. "What? I'm being honest here. I mean, more people thought I was better." Kurt shook his head. "Rach, she's my friend. She was supposed to duet with me. I don't... where did she go?" Kurt said and looked around, but no sign of Jan.

"She gave it me. She has good instints if you ask me." Rachel said and then Kurt started to ask more about it. Jan looked from a far and saw them. _I'm done. _She thought.

* * *

_Music for "Fix You" by Coldplay started playing. At least in Jan's mind._

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed_  
_When you get what you want, but not what you need_  
_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_  
_Stuck in reverse_

Jan watched from a far as Kurt practiced and talked with Rachel and some of the others. It broke her heart. She loved him. Now it was like he didn't even remember her. He was with the others. Jan felt horrible.

_And the tears come streaming down your face_  
_When you lose something you can't replace_  
_When you love someone, but it goes to waste_  
_Could it be worse?_

Jan walked down the halls then went into her bag. Looked at pictures of her and Kurt. Tears went down her face as she wondered what she did. Why he didn't like her. It was like there friendship was gone. She was alone.

_Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try to fix you_

_And high up above or down below_  
_When you're too in love to let it go_  
_But if you never try you'll never know_  
_Just what you're worth_

_Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try to fix you_

Jan decided to be done. Not let this get to her. She put those pictures in a drawer, where she lives and lets go. She loves Kurt, but it looks to her that he loves Rachel. She remembers a dirty look she gave her. That she has him. And she is nothing.

Jan is with the rest of the Apples singing _Fix You_. She is harmonizing with some of the other Apples as Adam sings the words with Kurt and some of the other guys.

_Tears stream down your face_  
_When you lose something you cannot replace_  
_Tears stream down your face_  
_And I..._

_Tears stream down your face_  
_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_  
_Tears stream down your face_  
_And I..._

Kurt looks up at Jan and sees her. He wonders many things about her. What happened, but she doesn't notice him. She wants to forget. She doesn't look at him. It'd be too painful. Rachel makes him look where he should. Doesn't want him to get involved with her. Kurt looks at Jan again before stepping in front to do his solo. Jan imagines if it was her doing it.

[Kurt (Jan)]

_Lights will guide you home (guide you home)__  
__And ignite your bones (ignite your bones)__  
_

_And I will try to (try to)_

[Kurt & Jan]

_Fix you_

* * *

_**What did you think?**_

_**What is going to happen with Jan now? Why is Rachel being like this to her? Will Kurt talk to her again? Has Jan really given up on her feelings? Why did Adam choose Rachel?**_

_**I know this one is kind of sad, but I've had this one in my head for so long and I needed to get this down. I was literally listening to the Glee version of **__**Fix You**__** when I wrote this.**_

_**Jan really does love him! :) I really like her character and I think this could happen. Maybe she does know it, but the love is blinding her. It's kind of like in Season 1 Episode 3 when Mercedes liked Kurt, but didn't know he was gay.**_

_**What do you think is going to happen with Jan and Kurt now? **_

_**What's a good mash- up for them? Jurt? Kan? Kujan? Jart? Or something else? What do you think?**_

_**I'm sorry it's been a while, but I got really busy and well, I had others to focus on, I'm just glad I got to do this chapter now!**_

_**I know what I'm doing next. Did I mention a play thing coming up for this story? Well, if I didn't, it's next I believe. It's going to be every interesting :)**_

_**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed me story! Favorited and Followed as well. I'm glad you liked the story and really like Jan. **_

_**Let me know what you think in the reviews! Any questions or idea, leave them in the reviews or PM me if you'd like! I want to hear your feedback!**_

_**Please Review!**_


	8. IMPORTANT MESSAGE (AN)

Hello My Readers,

Sorry this is not a chapter. I'm working on them, but I need a favor from all of you. And some of you guys may know about this.

There is this video on Youtube. It's a picture of what it is said to be a picture or pictures, I didn't watch it, of a dead Cory Monteith. It is said to be him when he was found in his hotel room, deceased.

However, I just learned that it is a photo shopped picture. It's fake. You can find the original photo on Google if you type in _Cory Monteith Cat_. That's the original picture.

Whoever made the video is sick and it is disgusting to make a video of him. That is just wrong and horrible.

If you can, I need a favor, I need you guys to help me get this removed. You can find it by going on youtube and typing in _Cory Monteith Dead Pictures_. It should be the first video that comes up on the search, but the thumbnail is a picture of him, looking all dead. But its fake.

Whoever put this up on youtube is stupid and obviously has nothing better to do. Whatever was going through that person's mind was obviously wrong and the video is horrible and disgusting. I really, _really_ thought it was real when I saw the thumbnail. I couldn't look at it much though.

My friend had to. She couldn't believe it was him in that video/ picture. My friend even said that there was something on his or in his hand or something. I don't know what she said. Then that's when I learned it was fake and I started screaming!

We need to get this removed. It's wrong and very stupid. That video needs to be reported for abuse or as a spam. I can't express how much this makes me mad! I'm sure I'm not the only one. I didn't read the comments, but I'm sure they wanted the video removed too.

This isn't right. It shouldn't be out there for people to see. The first time I saw it I was like freaking out. Anyway, we need this video removed. I need you guys to help me out, by flagging it as a spam. Cory didn't and doesn't deserve that. And I still can't believe people would do that.

_This video needs to be removed. For Cory!_

_Thank you,_

-KlaineForeverLover07


End file.
